


Some Shorter Christmas Stories

by Golly_Gosh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Dave Strider is really dumb here, Davekat ensues, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Christmas stuff, Hot Cocoa, Like, M/M, Main ship here is Erisol, Many chapters, Terezi and Karkat break up, The others are just mentioned basically, implied stuff, really implied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golly_Gosh/pseuds/Golly_Gosh
Summary: Yo. So I'm making short stories, woop! But from prompts. First chapter is just to get it going, no prompt. I'll try and update a story everyday!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. So I'm making short stories, woop! But from prompts. First chapter is just to get it going, no prompt. I'll try and update a story everyday!

It's Christmas, well not yet at least. You have about a month to finish it all up and you think you can pull that off! Until this morning, you hadn't noticed a thing, you walked right fucking past the damn thing for God's sake. 

There was a tree in your living room and Sollux was no where. You know why he was hiding, you had told him two days ago, no tree. You hated the mess the pine needles made on the floor, and the sappy smell it gave off. He offered a fake tree too, no, no trees this year. Which upset him, surprisingly he didn't go on a rant about why you two should, he just nodded and went back to your room. You felt slightly bad about his reaction, he always loved decorating the tree. And the star on top was his favorite, you were going to say yes but. The fucker guilt tripped you and you are livid. 

"Sollux Captor, get your ass in here noww!" You yelled at the top of your lungs, he didn't have work today so he was home. You heard him stumble and kinda limp out, you'd tend to his hurt knee when you were calmer. You had a heavy glare as you looked at him, his eyes weren't on you. No, they were out the window before you spoke again. "Wwhy is there a tree Sol?" You ask quieter but there's a strain. 

"ED, you know why there'th a tree." He retorted and- did you just hear him sass you? "No, I don't and I'm not vvery happy wwith you, you ignorant ass." He looked at you again and shifted a little, he knew he'd be in trouble but the wide eyes say he thought you would've been calmer. You let out a short sigh, "Care to inform me wwhy you wwent against my wword?" You speak slowly as he nods, damn right he better nod. 

"I.. I got the tree becauthe, you know I like them and really, I couldn't help mythelf when I thaw it.." He murmured which, was true.. You suppose. He's lucky he's actually cute or you'd wring his neck. Rephrase that actually, that you love him or you'd be wringing his neck right now. You sigh and shake your head. "Fine." Then you frown and continue. "Wwe're onlt keepin' it because you're adorable wwhen you're excited, and you like the tree." He grins and hugs you tight, this was going to be a full month of hell wasn't it?


End file.
